Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the overall main antagonist, and the secodnary tritagonist/supporting character in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb ''and the arch-nemesis of Perry the Platypus. Doofenschmirtz has actually become one of the most popular characters on ''Phineas and Ferb ''despite the fact that his sub-plot never coincides with the main character's. Even at the start of the series when the show recieved positive/negative reviews, many people loved the character of Doofenschmirtz. Though he is the main antagonist of the show, Doofenschmirtz is actually put in the situation to add comedic tensions. He has several quirks in the series, whenever Perry breaks into his home he says something sarcastic such as "Perry the Platypus how completely unexpected and by unexpected I mean completely expected!". On one occasion he actually made up a word to counteract this while meeting Perry, "Perry the Platypus how completely unpredictabl, and by unpredictable I mean… dictable." Some other noticed quirks is his tendency to put the inator suffix at the end of his evil creations. Despite the fact that he is the main antagonist of the show, Doofenschmirtz rarely does anything evil and is actually quite moral at times. He helped Phineas and Ferb and the Resistance defend the Tri-State Area from his 2nd Dimmension Counterpart as well Danville from the Red Skull, MODOK, Venom and Whiplash. One of his most redeeming qualities is his genuine love for his daughter, Vanessa to the point where he travelled all over the world with Major Monogram and Perry to get her back. Aside from this, Doofenschmirtz is completely oblivious to most things despite the fact that he himself is a scientist. He has virtually no perception of Perry without his hat, even when his 2nd Dimmension counterpart made it completely clear to him and is incredibly ignorant to the fact that his daughter tries to reveal his evil nature to his ex-wife. Personality Despite being the source of all evil in the Tri-State Area, Doofenschmirtz can actually go from being a truly ruthless meglomaniac to an actually bumbling and jovial person. Though he does possess streaks of actual villainy for the best part he is actually incompetent, naive and overly dramatic. He also possesses a heavily Germanised accent and tends to speak over the top which he thinks makes him appear sinister and manical but in reality just goofy and eccentric. Doofenschmirtz gets easily envious of his successful brother, Roger who is the mayor of the Tri-State Area and has a tendency to always place the suffix "-inator" at the end of his creations however on one occasion he named his creation, Shrinkspheria as believed the inator was "done to death" and in one episode actually came to the conclusion that him placing "inator" on his evil creations was the cause of the his constant failure so he counteracted this by naming his invention "non-inator". Over time, Doofenschmirtz has begun acting more out of love for routine rather than actual evil lust something which his nemesis, Parry the Platapus respects and follows. He was clearly hurt when his new nemesis, Peter the Panda sabotaged his inator while he was having a flashback and actually gave Perry's replacement (a rhino) a chance to foil him, claiming "this was more fun with Perry the Platypus" showing despite the fact he receives constant pain from the latter, showing on some levels he enjoys their dynamic routine. It's also revealed despite the face he constantly traps Perry the Platypus, they were designed so that he escape on time. Doofenschmirtz is also hard to place. While he is goofy, eccentric and bumbling there are occasions when he is an actual mad scientist at heart; conniving, sneaky, a truly diabolical planner and hell-bent on the domination of the Tri-State Area. He also tends to act out of spite for his miserable life other than simple power lust. He was prepared to destroy the entire Tri-State Area's collection of gnomes out of petty vengeance for him being forced to be the garden gnome as a child and actually destroyed Christmas for the entire city of Danville simply becuase he was annoyed with carollers. He also doesn't set his megalomanical standards high, other than the Tri-City Area. Other than this he was genuinely disgusted by his apprentice, Rodrigo's ambition to conquer the world, claiming it was "left-boot crazy". Despite his bumbling nature, Doofenschmirtz is actually a mechanical genius, able to create countless evil inventions as well his own AI, Norm whom he constantly abuses. There are rare moments when Doofenshcirtz does genuine evil deeds but normally does them for ridiculous reasons such as attempting to destroy the moon becuase he believed there would be "no more stupid camp songs about the moon" and on this regard he also doesn't think on the larger scale of things, being normally quite rash and impulsive; not thinking blowing up the moon would actually destroy the Earth, simply becuase he wanted to impress his professor. On another note he atempted to drill through the Earth and reach China, ignoring the fact there was magma at the centre of the Earth. He is also poorly romantic, his marriage with ex-wife, Charlene fell apart completely as well she constantly sends him alimony cheques (which he uses to fund his evil innovations) and Charlene is completely oblivious to her ex-husband's evil and maniacal nature. They have a steady and tactile relationship, to this day. On one occasion he actually created a device that would eradicate love from Earth however on the same day he had a date whom he fell head over heals for becuase of their shared interest: evil. However near the end of their date, his anti-love ray ends up zapping her, making her feel nothing for him whatsoever. The only person Doofenschmirtzs shows any care for is his daughter, Vanessa. Overall Doofenschmirtz remains an embittered, emotionally crippled little boy from the trauma of his childhood (which he uses as an excuse to fuel his evil actions). He was neglected by his parents, overshadowed by his more successful and talented brother and was made a social recluse. Some of Doofenschmirtz's notable backstories is when he won a balloon which he deemed Balloon-y and became his best friend until one day he floated away, forced to be the garden gnome when his family was forced to sell their collection, being forced to wear dresses by his parents as they expected Roger to be a girl and his beloved childhood toy being given to his brother after he just gave it to his mother. Doofenschmirtz has a dynamic relationship with his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. Though it's been established they are hated rivals, they actually have a frenemy relationship. An example is when Doofenschmirtz replaced Perry with Peter the Panda and the platypus walked in on their battle he was clearly ashamed and attempted hide it like a husband would do if he was caught cheating. Perry himself was clearly depressed that he had been replaced and Doofenschmirtz gave a very heartfelt apology for doing so. Perry and Doofenschmirtz are on a friendly basis, capable of having formal tea together, picking each other up when they are down and even work together at times. Doofenschmirtz is also a musical buff, normally breaking out in spontaneous song ignoring the fact he doesn't have the best singing voice. He also fawns over his favourite band, Love Handell, normally featuring them in his flashbacks and created his own jingle (which he never finished). Heroic Moments In spite of Doofenshmirtz's reputation as a villain, he will tend to play as the hero whenever it either benefits him the most or if he doesn't have a choice. Such examples are included: * He finds a stray cat and decides to adopt him, naming him Mr. Fluffypants after his uncle Fluffypants Doofenshmirtz (who, oddly, doesn't wear pants). Despite the cat making a mess with several of Doof's -inators, he almost fell the building, only to be saved by Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz falls from the building, but Perry manages to rescue him and the cat. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz learns that the cat belongs to a kid who's been looking for him, and decides to return him (presumably to spare his lab of the cat's antics). ("Spa Day") * He bought a Mary McGuffin doll from the Flynn-Fletchers at a yard sale. He then gives it to Vanessa, exclaiming that he spent years scouring the Internet and garage sale trying to find the discontinued doll. At first, Vanessa is a little disappointed, but soon starts to appreciate it, finally seeing how much her father is trying to show his affection for her in spite of his reputation as a villain. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") * Doofenshmirtz struggles to search for Vanessa after another of his botched schemes caused her to travel around the world by mistake during their vacation. To do so, Doofenshmirtz convinces Monogram and Perry to help him out, even having equipped Vanessa's earrings with a GPS tracking system that allows them to follow the track. Eventually, they reach to Paris, where Doofenshmirtz finally spots Vanessa on the Eifel Tower and complained that he had to travel halfway around the world to get her. Upon learning this, Vanessa is touched by her father's efforts and goes off with him to continue their vacation. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were about to be killed by 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, but Doofenshmirtz arrives to rescue them by ordering his evil counterpart to stop. He also presents out his childhood toy train and gives it to 2nd Doof, who is somewhat touched by this and decides to take back all of his evil schemes for good. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'') * Doofenshmirtz spots a swarm of bees threatening Vanessa and her friends on a camping trip. Thinking wise on this, Doofenshmirtz selflessly douses himself with honey to lure the bees away from the teens. He gets stung before diving into the water, and Perry would later help him out from the water. ("Skiddley Whiffers") * Doofenshmirtz feels uncomfortable that Monogram's intern Carl Karl is taking over the Tri-State Area after being hit by Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate-Evil-Inator ray. Deciding to set things right, Doofenshmirtz sets Monogram free and starts building a Re-Good-inator, using the parts from one of O.W.C.A.'s jet. He manages to fire the Re-Good-inator at Carl (with the help from Perry), turning Carl back to his good self. ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") * Doofenshmirtz and Perry get themselves lost in a desert and blame each other for what happened. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz manages to find a bus station and board on a bus to get back to Danville after Perry paid two tickets, but Perry is denied to get on board, since the bus don't allow animals inside. Later on, Doofenshmirtz starts to feel guilty of leaving Perry behind and decides to go back for him. He manages to find Perry's lost jetpack and uses to rescue Perry from the scorching heat before they fly to Danville. ("Road to Danville") * Doofenshmirtz hired a platypus hunter named Liam McCracken to trap Perry in the Danville Botanical Gardens. However, Liam betrays Doofenshmirtz by trapping him as well, planning to turn both foes into trophies. As a result, Doofenshmirtz and Perry (who Doof thinks is abnormal Platypus named Steven) are forced to work together to stop Liam, and in the end, when Liam is about to kill Perry, Doofenshmirtz manages to get the groundskeepers to the scene to stop Liam at his tracks, saving Perry from an awful fate. ("Primal Perry") * Doofenshmirtz takes credit for accidentally stripping the powers of Iron Man, Spider-Man, the Hulk, and Thor with the usage of his Power Drain-inator. But it wasn't until the villains, Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, and MODOK. arrived and betrayed Doofenshmirtz by imprisoning him in a cage and taking his Power Drain-inator in an attempt to destroy the Tri-State Area and rule the world. After being freed by Perry, Doofenshmirtz aids the heroes (who would later get their powers back) by shooting his Waffle-inator at the villains as revenge for their betrayal against him. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") * In spite of his megalomania, Doofenshmirtz is shown to hate world domination in general, believing to be crazy. ("Minor Monogram") He is even horrified when Rodney announces his intention of taking over the Earth by sending it to a new ice age with his new -inizor. Not wanting to let this happen, Doofenshmirtz angrily engages into a fight with Rodney and defeats him with a mop. He then destroys the -inizor by tilting it off the roof (with the help from Perry, Carl, Monogram, and Monty). After Rodney is arrested and taken into O.W.C.A. custody, Major Monogram thanks Doofenshmirtz for saving the Earth, though Doofenshmirtz states that he's still evil, to which Monogram agrees with. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") * Doofenshmirtz learns that his father's lawn gnome is still in Druselstein when it was repossessed during his childhood. Seeing this as an opportunity to heal old wounds, Doofenshmirtz enlists Perry to help him find the gnome. Though they manage to find it, the gnome accidentally broke into pieces after Doofenshmirtz slip into his father's home. Doofenshmirtz's father compliment him of bringing a rubble of piece as a nice gift, which leaves Doofenshmritz very disappointed. However, Doofenshmirtz is soon by cheered up by Perry before they leave, and later on, Doofenshmirtz's father recognizes the gnome's code number on the floor, and fixes it up before putting it outside his house, finally appreciating of what Heinz is doing for him. ("Father's Day") * After an accidental scheme that causes almost everyone around Danville to turn into zombie versions of himself, Doofenshmirtz decides to put an end to it. To that end, he aids Phineas, Ferb, and their friends into fixing up a pulley system to the local water tower, where the kids will spray all of the water around the city to turn everyone back to normal. To save them, he aids Candace and Vanessa into warding off the rest of the zombies, but after Vanessa and Candace are turned into zombies, Doofenshmirtz offers himself as bait to the zombies, allowing Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella to finish up the job and turn everyone back to normal. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") * Doofenshmirtz is teaching at Danville High School and brings up a lecture on genetics to his class. Using a hair sample from one of Vanessa's friends Johnny, Doofenshmirtz explains about genetic coding inside the hair sample and tampers with it as an example to show how fragile it is. A couple of seconds later, several talking insects started a chain reaction that causes the hair sample to be slapped into Johnny's face, mixing its DNA with his and transforming him into a lizard-primate mutant. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz manages to concoct a proper antidote (with the help from the class) and uses it to turn Johnny back to normal to avoid any more trouble. ("Doof 101") Gallery Shuttlecock crash landing.jpg PnFanddoof.png Drive in.png Go-Away Inator.jpg Great googily moogily.png Xvbhnm,.jpg Jjjjjj.jpg 暴风截图20138134922359.jpg I will stop being sarcastic and untie you.JPG Kelly, Doof and Monogram.jpg Doof as platypus.png Darthenshmirtz.png OWCAFILESASIA.jpg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Creator Category:Genius Category:Tricksters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware Category:Localized Protection Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Victims Category:Unwanted Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Master of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Grey Zone Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Relief Category:Inventors Category:Lawful Good Category:Vengeful Category:Global Protection